Waysides
by MasterPassionCreed
Summary: If only the perfection he aims to could reach his feelings as well.


_Waysides_

A face come from his past, or rather from what he couldn't throw away of it.  
He would gladly focus on the usual easy case with the usual rookie attorney. But it's an entirely different matter when faith and words have the same pace – the case becomes harder in time, while the attorney's face grows familiar first, then unforgettable.  
A face full of things that words can't tell, not here and not now; the signs are unmistakable, and he goes through them in the way he reads the tongues of liars.  
There is a message in those young cheeks, a burning desire to let him know – and what they display in the dances of Fate is more than a handful of simple expressions. The smile is not just a sneer of satisfaction; the weird angle of his frown, painted on his brow like a constant shadow, tells about a pain which lasts much longer than a second.  
A prosecutor reads it all coldly; he does, but in utter disbelief, and he can feel the fear beneath his own mask of arrogance.  
No doubt that his features are telling the truth. No matter how much he refuses to accept him in his life. He'll get to him sometime, because he chose so.  
His face has won the war already. There he is – on the other side of the courtroom, demanding victory, peace, answers in first place.  
Miles Edgeworth shudders. He cannot believe what he is going through.

Eyes that look confusing, especially in the triumph of lamplight. They are a mingle of opposite currents – he reads their shades in fascination and guilt, and the weight on the world lies on their four shoulders.  
Eyes that have gone through sufferings and fights, not of the courtroom kind, and held back so many tears that their blue is now piercing and dry as can be. Blazes of disbelief and mixed feelings have split their irises all day long, with a truth which was too much even for him.  
Eyes that are turning to him among dozens of guests – eyes reborn after his words, and shining with the hope that their message, the message of sixteen years, will finally get to its origin and destination.  
His eyes are tearing all lies apart, in their struggle to find the answers that both of them will be looking for. So he promises. But her words choose that moment to ring a bell in his memory – and a small part of him dies, melting under his glance.  
If only the perfection he aims to could reach his feelings as well.  
Miles Edgeworth grinds his teeth and swallows the jumble of words that screams in him. He sees, suddenly, how foolish he was.

A mouth that will never find the words for moments like these, especially now, after experiencing the borders between life and death.  
The very same lips which have voiced the most important of syllables to him, and enclosed his whole world in their sentences – their meaning has been carved in his memories with the force of fire, as painful as they were warm.  
He has heard much from them; words of despair and joy, of irony or genuine sorrow, always coming from the truest depths of his being.  
Lips that have spoken to many people – lips now left speechless in their well-deserved rest.  
In a joy achieved after the worst pains, silence alone is refreshing. And they are standing in front of one another, enjoying the silent sympathy that each of them grants to the other every time. For such things, by now, there's no need to ask.  
So Miles Edgeworth watches those lips bend in a smile – he smiles for the sake of their relief, for the waves of silence that bind the two of them. He understands, closing his ears to the laughter of everyone else, and can barely believe how lucky he is.

* * *

I never get tired of portraying the beautiful relationship these two characters share, and yesterday I realised I had never tried something. I wanted to explore it through two things we never try ourselves in game, except for short moments. That is, Miles' POV in first place, and then Phoenix's facial expressions (they can't be seen in dialogues, of course).  
To Juu because I want her to be happy. Dearest Juccha, feel better ç_ç I love you.


End file.
